Nuestro vals
by Woozii
Summary: Cuando cocinan juntos es inevitable el no pensar en una especie de baile. Uno que sólo le pertenece a ellos.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Yuto Tsukuda y Shun Saeki.

 **NA:** Necesitaba fluff de ellos porque son muy lindos. Esta viñeta esta ambientada en un futuro _What if,_ digamos que en años futuros donde ambos esten trabajando juntos en el restaurante familiar y con una relación ya establecida.

 **NA2:** No sé por qué no puedo escribir algo más explícito de ellos (¿por qué será?). ¡Bueno! La verdad es que siento que si lo hago arruinaré la pareja fluff que tengo acá. Estos dos son unos niños y me encantan así.

* * *

— **Nuestro vals—**

* * *

Ambos estaban acostumbrados a trabajar con alguien en la cocina y eso no era nada más que por una costumbre generada por la monotonía del pasado. Soma solía ayudar a su _viejo_ en el restaurante familiar y Megumi ayudaba a su madre cuando ella cocinaba. Sabían que el trabajo en equipo era primordial en la cocina pero también lo era el trabajar por cuenta propia y saber qué hacer con sus propias manos. La cocina se volvía un campo de batalla con minas entremedio, un lugar donde había que tener cuidado dónde pisabas para no caer y arruinar todo. Cada acción ahí debía estar pensada y nada podía ser hecho simplemente porque sí. El más ligero cambio podía atraer una gran cantidad de dificultades a futuro. Esa era la razón por la cual, como chefs, debían ser cuidadosos a la hora de pisar la cocina. Megumi, en su caso, siempre había sido la más nerviosa respecto a eso porque temía arruinar todo y con ello también el trabajo ajeno. Se aterraba al pensar que podía ser una carga para otra persona. Soma, por su lado, era más calmo y observador a la hora de trabajar en equipo y los años en la cocina real frente al público le adjudicaron nervios de acero ante todo. En la cocina nada le hacía perder los estribos.

De esa manera fue que crecieron juntos. Recordaban en las primeras clases de la escuela cuando terminaron trabajando juntos al principio por una leve casualidad, quizás destino, después por cuenta propia porque se dieron cuenta que servían como equipo. Los años pasaron y su relación avanzó del mismo modo que lo hizo la manera de cocinar. Se divertían juntos mientras batallaban para preparar los mejores platillos en caso de. Algunos podían atribuirle el crédito al sentimiento romántico que entre ambos había pero esa no era nada más que una vil mentira porque si sólo contara por eso Megumi de todas formas se volvería una gelatina debido a los nervios. Era mucho más. Se trataba de confianza y de conocer al otro, de querer ser de ayuda.

Cuando los clientes los observaban tras el mesón de la cocina del restaurante familiar no podían evitar deslumbrarse por sus movimientos que rozaban lo artístico, lo bello de la simplicidad y al mismo tiempo complejidad que creaban. Era ese momento en que todos simplemente admiraban sus movimientos fluidos mientras cada uno se movía por el tampoco tan grande lugar. Y es que era imposible no quedarse mirando cómo ellos parecían estar creando su propia danza en la cocina. Era espectacular.

Observarlos era como ver dos bailarines.

Soma se movía mientras prendía ollas, vigilaba el horno y cortaba los pedazos de carne, mientras que al mismo tiempo Megumi se encargaba de cortar los vegetales, freírlos y buscar los complementos necesarios. Ahí ninguno se estorbaba. Rozaban sus manos de vez en cuando sobre el mesón. Cuando Tadokoro se encargaba de ir hacia la derecha y Soma a la izquierda sin si quiera mirarse, haciendo que cualquier persona creyera que era inevitable una colisión, ellos se evitaban con un leve movimiento y seguían sus caminos. Entre ese intertanto se miraban a los ojos y todo era comprendido. Volvían a lo suyo. De espaldas Soma le dejaba la carne que había que sazonar para luego meterla al horno haciendo la ilusión de que ni si quiera tenía que mirarla para saber dónde se encontraba. Megumi después dejaba los vegetales dentro de la olla hirviendo segundos antes de que su compañero trajera la tapa y lo cubriera. Daban vueltas y se intercambiaban cuchillos. Hablaban entre monosílabos que nadie comprendía o mayoritariamente era silencio. Sus pasos resonaban por sobre todo el ruido general que creaban los murmullos de conversaciones y el fuego de la cocina. A veces Soma la sujetaba ligeramente de la cintura cuando quería moverla cuidadosamente hacia un costado mientras ella seguía encargándose de los vegetales y la decoración de los platillos.

Era una danza inigualable que sólo podía ser atribuida a ellos.

Entonces cuando aquella escena tan gloriosa para el ojo humano acababa y ambos se sonreían victoriosos por haber terminado los platillos pedidos a una velocidad inigualable, como si estuvieran sincronizados volteaban el rostro hacia la clientela del otro lado que los esperaba con calma salivando por culpa del aroma tan apetitoso que escapaba del lugar. Juntos musitaban un:

—¡Ya está listo! —al tiempo que sonreían. Era ese momento en que Megumi se encargaba de ir a dejar los platos a cada mesa, o a veces Soma era quien lo hacía.

—Espero que les guste —decía ella con su siempre sonrisa amable, un poco nerviosa.

Soma, como siempre, cuando le agradecían decía su típico:

—¡No fue nada! —y sonreía también.

Cuando los pedidos aumentaban y más personas deseaban platillos la danza otra vez comenzaba. Los giros y el esquivar al otro. El sujetar de la cintura o el agacharse cuando uno de los dos quería sacar algo de alguno de los cajones superiores. El intercambio de utensilios sin si quiera pedirlo en voz alta. No era necesario algo tan mundano para ellos. Se conocían perfectamente, de arriba para abajo, y podía ser atribuido a la telepatía ganado por los años que eso era de tal manera. Los dos habían dejado de pensar en su situación como algo extraordinario, sino simplemente cotidiano pero que poseía el poder para hacerlos felices.

La mejor parte llegaba al final, cuando nadie estaba presente.

El momento en que Megumi despedía al último de los clientes y Soma dejaba de limpiar la cocina y las mesas. Era el momento en que la paz reinaba el lugar, cuando el restaurante Yukihira era el único testigo de sus intercambios. Ahí Megumi, a veces, se quedaba mirando asombrada todo el lugar y pensaba que realmente lo estaban haciendo bien. Se sorprendía de sí misma por haber llegado tan lejos y se daba cuenta que había disfrutado todo el día, cocinando para otras personas y haciéndolas felices. En ese momento a mitad de sus pensamientos cuando eran interrumpidos por el agarre áspero de una persona que reconocería al instante. Siempre ocurría lo mismo; ella se sonrojaba y dejaba salir un jadeo mientras Soma la atraía hacia él tomándola del brazo con la mayor dulzura que él podía conseguir. Para esos momentos ya no llevaba su bandana en la frente sino que la tenía amarrada en la muñeca.

Megumi siempre tenía problemas para mirarlo a los ojos mientras murmuraba un:

—¿S-Soma-kun? —y es que el nerviosismo era inevitable cuando lo tenía tan cerca porque su pulso se disparaba y su sangre ardía. El agarre de él terminaba sujetando su mano mientras que la otra era llevada a su cintura, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo fuerte que le hacía sentir tan nerviosa y al mismo tiempo cálida. No sabía a donde mirar mientras con su mano libre se aguantaba las ganas de taparse los ojos.

—Es hora, Megumi —a pesar de que habían transcurrido unos cuatro años desde haber salido egresados no podía evitar sentir que flotaba en el espacio cuando escuchaba su nombre salir de sus labios. Soma tenía el rostro demasiado cerca. Su frente chocaba con su barbilla mientras la miraba con sus ojos ámbar que la hipnotizaban—. Ven, sigue mis pasos —diciendo eso comenzaba a moverse mientras Megumi sólo podía seguirlo. Un, dos, tres atrás y luego hacia adelante. Daban vueltas por el comedor vacío y Yukihira se reía de ella—: Así no, Megumi, tienes que sujetarme del cuello con tu otra mano, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero tú no sabes bailar, Soma-kun —susurraba ella con una ligera carcajada mientras hacía lo que decía y lo sujetaba por el cuello. Sentía su piel tibia en la nuca y deseaba abrazarlo contra sí.

Soma sólo se encogía de hombros y le restaba importancia con un resoplido.

—No necesito saber la ciencia para bailar contigo, Megumi —citaba él mientras juntaba sus frentes y sus narices se rozaban. Sus pies se movían de una manera lenta y gentil, en una sincronización ideal que un profesor profesional de vals estaría llorando de orgullo. Aunque en su vida alguno de los dos había tomado clases para aprender a bailar. Soma la apretaba más contra sí mientras la miraba a los ojos y en su interior se sentía cálido. Se sentía en casa teniéndola a ella ahí bajo el techo del restaurante Yukihira. Era una combinación perfecta. Un movimiento fluido que los guiaba a la evolución—. Sólo necesito estar cerca de ti y simplemente moverme.

Ella se quedaba sin palabras a tal confesión. Tragaba saliva y sintiéndose amada termina apoyando la cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y cuello. Respira su esencia que la deja tranquila mientras se deja guiar por el comedor. Ninguno necesita ver los pies del otro o contar los pasos. Bailan a su tiempo, como si estuvieran en la cocina, no lo piensan realmente. Simplemente lo hacen y ahí están.

El vals de cada día que les pertenece sólo a ellos.


End file.
